


Tradition

by sdk



Series: AdventDrabbles 2017 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: During his first winter living with Harry and his son, Severus learns one of their traditions.





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Kissing in the Snow."

The snowflakes dot Severus’ hair with white. His arms are crossed over his deep red scarf; a reindeer-shaped mug of tea floats by his elbow. He’d make for a perfect holiday picture if it weren’t for the deep grimace of his lips. Harry ducks his head to hide his smile—Severus would not be amused with his amusement—and helps little Jamie put the last ball in place for their annual snowman. 

“What do you think?” Harry calls over. 

“It’s adequately proportional,” Severus says. “Still, I believe a face would do wonders.”

“Mm. Yes, that’s Jamie’s job. Right Jamie?”

Jamie nods then claps his hands in delight as Harry Levitates him high enough to easily reach the top. Severus Summons their materials—buttons for the eyes and mouth, a carrot for the nose, a pipe, and of course, one of Harry’s old scarfs to keep the snowman warm. They hover next to Jamie as he gets to work. 

“Come here,” Harry murmurs. Severus looks as if he wants to protest, but complies anyway. “I just wanted a sip of your tea.”

“You could have prepared your own.”

“You could have stayed inside. I know being out in this weather isn’t your favorite activity.”

Severus’ eyes widen ever so slightly. “This is your tradition, yes?”

“Done!” Jamie rings out. “Daddy, flip me now!”

“No, no, back inside with you,” Harry says as he carefully lowers his son. “Go warm up by the fire.”

Jamie scampers off; Harry catches a glimpse of warmth in Severus’ face as he watches him disappear into the house. 

“Come here,” Harry says again, softly. He cups Severus’ cheek and kisses a snowflake off his lips. “Thank you.”

Severus’ gifts him with a small smile, and then gestures to the snowman. “The nose is crooked.”

“Huh,” Harry says. “Must have been inspired by someone…”

“Prat,” Severus says, but he kisses Harry anyway—and sends a light stunner to Harry’s bum.

“Hey! I think it’s perfect,” Harry says. “That actually hurt, you know.”

“I’ll kiss it better,” Severus murmurs. “Later.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Harry says as he takes Severus’ arm and they follow Jamie’s snowy footsteps back into their home.


End file.
